User talk:JapaneseOPfan
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:JapaneseOPfan page. SBS Thanks for filling in the SBS Volume 59 and Volume 60 pages. Those have been blank for a while and no one had the volumes since they aren't available in Europe or America yet. It was really helpful. Thanks again.DancePowderer 05:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) re:Chapters and Summaries Sure, I'd be glad to help with some of the chapters. If there are certain ones in particular that need to be done, we can split them between ourselves. Just tell me which ones you want me to do. Also, if you're worried about grammar, tell me which chapters you did and I can clean them up for you (I'm a human spellcheck). Anyway, yeah, I'd be happy to help.DancePowderer 05:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The quick summaries would be helpful, since I can't remember the last time I read anything from Skypiea other than for checking reference material. It'll give me a good reason to go back through the saga. The beginning ending starting points would work well too.DancePowderer 05:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) DBF would be better to start with. I followed that arc slightly more closely than Skypiea. Honestly, everything after Arabasta but before Water 7 is a blur. Also, are just the summaries missing? Or is stuff like chapter notes and that stuff missing too? I don't think they should be, just double checking.DancePowderer 05:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'll start with the EL chapters, those I actually followed closely. I can even do the short summaries for those pages too. I'm not going to start tonight, it's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow for class. I can get started sometime in the early to mid-afternoon tomorrow. Other users you might want to recruit are YazzyDream, MasterDeva, Yatanogarasu, and Klobis. They're pretty reliable and they follow the manga as closely as I do and I'm sure they'd be willing to help. Also, some of them are better with the Japanese stuff than I am.DancePowderer 06:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, it sounds like we have things figured out. You should send messages to the users I mentioned above (I took the liberty of linking them to their talk pages) since you're the one spearheading this project. If you have anything else you want to know, I'll answer it tomorrow. I'm going to have to log off soon. I have some stuff to do before I hit the hay. G'night.DancePowderer 06:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) LETCA Project About the "Let's Expand The Chapter Articles" project.... (also above ↑) Sure, I'll help you where I can. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 07:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) This is a good a spot as any. I'm starting with chapter 381 and working my way up from there. Then I'll double back and do the Skypiea and DBF chapters. Just letting you know to avoid edit conflicts and the like.DancePowderer 23:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thriller Bark is going to have to be added to the list of arcs that have chapters in need of summaries. I can work through them once I do Enies Lobby, I'm just letting you know.DancePowderer 16:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Usopp vs. Van Augur Would you please comment and rate my prediction of Usopp vs. Van Augur? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Usopp_vs._Van_Augur Thanks! Yountoryuu 22:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem Yeah,no problem..You are doing a great job..LuffyPirateKing 13:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) re: Can you stop please? With all respect, I disagree. They are Plot Points and not Trivia. Triva is suppose to be stating something which connects something in the story to something else, such as character similaritys, references to the real world, something that doesn't make sense, ect. Plot Points are different as they show how the story is progessing. (68.36.166.78 14:43, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) I can't find Chapter Page Layouts anywhere, but I looked up Trivia Guidelines. It says exactly what Trivia is and is not. :) (68.36.166.78 14:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) And I looked further, and yes, but what are in your trivia section are more of Chapter Notes :) (68.36.166.78 14:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) OK, then we're agreed :D I would love to help you, but I'm not exactly a triva wiz :( (68.36.166.78 15:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) Chapter Trivia For future reference, trivia is for every page but chapter pages. For chapter pages, chapter notes = trivia.DancePowderer 02:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just noticed this. Sometimes chapters have something trivia worthy, that's why on the Layout is says "if applicable" otherwise it doesn't have to be there. Some of the things you put in Trivia is better suited for "Chapter Notes". I'll be going through them later, so no worries, but thought to tell you for future reference. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 11:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) slow down! dude ! i've been following ur edits and u seem 2 be makin' a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes; though i'm trying 2 correct them,u gotta slow down! 'cause i'm sleeping;good night! i'll just wait 4 ur reply!Roranoa zoro 17:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC)